Fluffy or Furry?
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: Clark always expected Lois to come home with her arms and her legs, nothing less. And the last thing he expected to see in her hands was a cat. I mean, a cat of all things... (Tumblr prompt)


**A/N: I can't claim the tumblr prompt. For it was created by _thepatriette _on tumblr. It was meant to be fluffy. And it is fluffy :)**

* * *

Lois slipped her phone out of her purse.

_On my way home babe, _she texted Clark. Not ten seconds later he replied:

_Ok :D Are you taking a cab? _Lois laughed at the smiley face emoticon.

_No I don't have any cash on me_

_Bummer. See you then _

Lois stuck her phone in her pocket instead of her bag and wrapped her arms around herself. It was so cold, she was thankful that she brought a coat even though it was bright and sunny in the morning. Lois reached behind her head and let her hair down. Her bangs quickly swept across her face, she slid them back. She looked around herself, seeing that there were dozens of cars in the street yet not many people on the side walk. This was the way she took home from work when she wasn't taking a cab, since it was probably the only way for her to go without someone grabbing her or for someone to stick a gun to her stomach, demanding for her wallet. She always passed the same candy store, the same cafe, the same auto repair shop and then another block of apartment buildings.

There was this one alley she would skid by though. It was between a bar and shoe store, it had one dumpster (for the bar) and looked dark, dingy, quiet, and not at all comforting. So when she came upon these familiar alley way, she wasn't expecting a soda can to pop out and roll past her feet. Lois jumped and stopped. She stared down at the crushed Pepsi can, rolled her eyes and kicked it back into the alley. She continued walking—no, she didn't—she stopped again when she heard something crash.

_Is this the same rat that bugged me last time? _She thought. She peered into the alley, swinging her purse back over her shoulder. She saw a broken beer bottle on the ground, there was glass spread out across the damp concrete. _Okay, not a rat._

Lois heard a little whimper, she took two steps inside the alley. She couldn't see a darn thing. Ignoring the somewhat few people walking past her, she took out her phone again and turned on the flashlight. She scanned the skinny alley, avoiding stepping on the glass or bumping into the dumpster. Lois nearly dropped her phone and gasped when she saw two tiny black ears protruding in the light.

Her first thought was _OH MY GOD IS THAT A GREMLIN? _But then she laughed it off when she saw it was just a kitten.

"So _you're_ the little noise maker?" She grinned at the tiny cat, no longer shining her bright flashlight in its face. It was small, was black, and from what Lois could tell it either had blue or gray eyes. But what Lois could also tell was that it whimpered because it might have stepped in the broken glass.

It was funny (not that the cat was in pain) but because one year ago, Lois wouldn't have given a rat's ass about a stray cat. But eesh, One Year Ago Lois seems heartless to Lois now. She knelt down and reached a hand out to touch the kitten. _Please don't have rabies please don't have rabies please don't have rabies please don't have rabies. _Her fingers stroked the kitten's head. It purred, leaning its nose up to rub against Lois' palm. She giggled since it tickled. Her fingers scratched down to the kitten's neck, she felt no collar. It was also skinny, most cats to Lois had some meat on them, but she could practically see the ribcage on this one. The tiny cat let out a hoarse cry and stepped back, Lois noticed that it _had _stepped in glass, and there were blood stains on the ground. Without a second thought, she scooped it into her arms.

"Here, here," She practically cooed to the kitten. Lois ducked her head and stared at it, she restrained herself from making cute cuddling noises. "My boyfriend and I are going to take good care of you, okay?" Of course, the cat didn't answer. Lois stood up and began to walk out of the alley with the injured kitten in her arms. She could only wonder what Clark was going to say about this.

* * *

By the time Lois opened her apartment door, the cat was asleep—or halfway asleep. She smelt spaghetti. _Did he make spaghetti again? _She wondered. Lois shut the door and kicked off her heels, carefully trying not to wake the kitten.

"Lois?" She heard Clark say from the kitchen. He skidded over to her with a big smile on his face. And then the smile faded and his eyebrows wrinkled toward the tiny black blob in her arm. "Um, Lois _honey_, what is that?" He pointed to the kitten.

"A cat." She answered.

"Okay, I noticed. But what's it doing _here_?"

"I found it. It stepped in glass and it has a cut on its paw pad. Here, hold it, but be careful." She stepped forward. She noticed how surprised Clark was by how cool she was about bringing a stray cat home. She carefully set the kitten in his arms. He looked taken aback for a second, holding the tiny creature in his arms. Lois removed her coat and threw it onto their couch.

"Why didn't you take it to the pound?" He asked, cuddling the adorable kitten in one arm. Lois set her purse down on the couch

"It's nine 'o' clock and it was bleeding. What was the pound going to do?" Clark nodded his head at her.

"Okay, I'm just a tiny bit surprised," He smiled brightly at Lois. "But if you want to help it so bad then we need salt water to clean it out and make sure it doesn't get infected." Lois was going to question him on how he knew how to clean a cut on a cat—the _one _animal she knew Clark's never even had in his life before now-but then she realized it applies for dogs and pretty much any other animal with paws.

"You're the animal expert." She teased as they rushed into the bathroom, forgetting about the spaghetti.

* * *

Lois and Clark sat on their couch watching T.V_. _After they cleansed the kitten's paw and wrapped it in a bandage, they soon found out it was a boy. Lois also found out that his eyes were more of a mixture between blue and gray, kind of like the color of the sky right before the storm. She sat opposite of Clark with the small kitten in her arms. Her thumb carefully ran over his injured paw, which they had bandaged. She agreed that they take the cat to the pound the next day. Suddenly, Lois sighed.

"I want to keep him." Clark's eyebrows immediately went up and his head turned towards her.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I heard you _correctly _didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"But Lois, you hate cats." Lois snapped her head to the side and she shook her head.

"I never said I hated cats. I just don't appreciate it when they scratch me so I'd rather not have one."

"And now you're saying you want to keep this one."

"Yeah. I can raise this one right. Let's face it, he's just a baby." Lois tucked him closer to her. He purred against her chest.

"I know, Lois. Heck, even I want to keep him—"

"—then let's keep him!"

"I'm just saying, what if you regret this?"

"I won't. He's just so freaking cute, Clark. Please?" She whined the last half part of her statement.

"I—" Clark stopped when Lois sprang to her knees with the kitten in her arm. She plopped down next to Clark and brought the kitten to his face.

"Just look at him and tell me you don't want to gobble him all up." Clark gave Lois the whole 'Wow, you must be extremely desperate' look. She tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"Puhleaasee?" Lois asked one more time. Clark hung his head in shame, looked back up, and grinned at her.

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Lois exclaimed. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"And we're _keeping _him. We're not putting him up for adoption in a month, okay?" Lois went 'Pft' and sat down in front of Clark, cuddling the tiny kitten between her hands.

"I'm not _that _heartless, Clark." He shook his head.

"You're not heartless at all. I'm glad you brought him here. I didn't really think you'd be the one to randomly bring a kitten home." Clark said. He signaled for Lois to sit next to him. She scooted closer to him, pressing her side to his. Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm kinda thinking about naming him Dean." She said.

"I guess it fits."

"Good, cause' I'm not debating over anything else." Clark laughed and kissed her hair. Lois pressed the cat against her again, she noticed it had it had started to fall asleep and how adorable it looked when he did. She pressed her face against Clark's chest and chuckled.

"Well," Lois began. "First thing we do tomorrow is get cat food."


End file.
